


Frammenti-Kenuri

by Manudb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Kenny x Uri, King - Freeform, M/M, Manga Spoilers, canonverse, chapter 69
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manudb/pseuds/Manudb
Summary: -Quando incontrerai mia nipote,guardala negli occhi. Se lo farai, mi rivedrai ogni voltache desideri.-





	Frammenti-Kenuri

_And I, I can't come alive_

_I want the room to take me under_

_'Cause I can't help but wonder_

_What if I had one more night for goodbye?_

_If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep_

_These four walls and me._

_-Little Mix, These four walls-_

 

Bruciore.

Kenny Ackerman avvertiva solamente un bruciore insistente al lato destro del corpo , mentre veniva sbalzato fuori dalla cappella dei Reiss e per l'ultima volta rivolgeva uno sguardo disperato alla sua seconda in comando, Traute Carven.

Tentó di cercare riparo tra i boschi per salvarsi dalla furia di Rod Reiss, ma una fitta al fianco lo costrinse ad accasciarsi contro il tronco di un albero.

Scoppió a ridere, seppur ogni respiro fosse come una lama che gli bucava lo stomaco:l'infame Kenny Lo Squartatore, che aveva tagliato la gola a centinaia di persone ed era sfuggito ad altrettanti attentati, sarebbe morto a causa delle ustioni e di un taglio profondo.

Per colpa di quel moccioso di Levi, non avrebbe concluso niente e non avrebbe mai raggiunto il suo sogno. Trainato da quei pensieri, lasciò che i ricordi lo travolgessero.

Uri.

 

 

 

 

-Uri, tienilo stretto!-

Dopo un breve attimo di confusione, Kenny si rese conto di trovarsi a diversi metri da terra, stretto nel pugno di un gigante.

Com'era possibile? Un attimo prima era riuscito a far deragliare la carrozza che trasportava Uri e Rod Reiss, e in un battito di ciglia si era ritrovato in quella situazione assurda, stordito dall'onda d'urto che aveva formato il corpo della creatura mastodontica!

-Fermati, Rod.-La voce del possessore del gigante era dolce, capace di tranquillizzare o persuadere chiunque. -Se tirassi ad indovinare, direi che il nostro attentatore è un discendente degli Ackerman. Se fosse cosí, allora avrebbe i suoi buoni motivi per puntarmi una lama contro.-

Kenny non ebbe bisogno di pensare:strinse forte il manico del coltello che aveva in mano e lo lanciò con forza contro il suo aguzzino senza mirare ad un punto preciso. Urlò in segno di frustrazione quando la lama virò e affondò nel polso del nobile, arrivando quasi a tranciare di netto l'arto. Dalla ferita inizió a fuoriuscire del denso vapore.

-Ah, perdonami, ho sbagliato la mira!-gridò istericamente. -Sei il vero Re delle Mura! Lasciami andare! Ti prometto che la prossima volta ti farò fuori!-

Una strana espressione fece contrarre il volto angelico del muta forma, il quale lasció la presa sui fianchi di Kenny, scese dalla collottola dell'enorme gigante e, con il coltello ancora conficcato nella carne, si avvicinó all'assassino.

Poi, incurante degli ammonimenti del fratello e della pistola puntata contro, il Re si prostrò ai suoi piedi.

-Considerando la terribile persecuzione che ha decimato gli Ackerman, il tuo odio è giustificato. Peró....io non posso morire proprio adesso. Ti prego, perdona questo pazzo che non é riuscito a costruire un paradiso per la sua gente nemmeno dentro queste piccole Mura.-

In quel momento, un'emozione sconosciuta si fece largo nel cuore di Kenny. Si trattava di una forza e di un senso di attaccamento nei confronti dello sconosciuto mai avvertito prima, un potere da sempre contenuto nella sua coscienza e che aspettava fin dalla sua nascita di essere attivato.

Mosso dall'interesse, Kenny decise di seguire il re e, a partire da quel giorno, divenne la sua guardia del corpo.

Di certo non lo avrebbe perdonato in breve tempo, ma prima o poi entrambi sarebbero riusciti a fidarsi l'uno dell'altro.

 

 

-Sei una testa di cazzo. Quante volte devo dirti di non cercare di attivare i tuoi poteri? Lo sai benissimo che dopo ti senti male!-esclamò Kenny incollerito. Era seduto ai piedi del letto a due piazze della stanza di Uri, nell'appartamento in riva al fiume che ormai era diventata anche la sua seconda casa. La prima si trovava nei bassifondi di Stohess, e mai avrebbe potuto dimenticarla.

Quel giorno, Uri aveva provato a trasformarsi per usare il "potere invincibile" di cui spesso parlava con il fratello e durante le riunioni con le alte sfere. All'inizio tutto sembrava procedere per il verso giusto, ma all'improvviso il Re era uscito dalla collottola del gigante e aveva iniziato a blaterare frasi sconnesse. Come se non bastasse, i suoi occhi azzurri avevano assunto una sfumatura violastra e la pupilla si era dilatata. In seguito a ciò, Kenny fu costretto a trascinare il sovrano dal boschetto al confine con una fattoria fino al loro appartamento. (Per fortuna, Uri detestava il palazzo reale. Se fosse rimasto a vivere lí, sarebbero stati costretti ad usare una carrozza per spostarsi.)

-La tua delicatezza mi stupisce sempre-tossicchiò il biondo mentre aggiustava un cuscino per mettersi seduto. -Sei molto diretto, mi piace. Cambiando argomento, sei qui da più tre mesi ormai. Come ti trovi nel Wall Sina?-

L'altro si aggiustò il cappello da cowboy che indossava in ogni occasione e poggiò i talloni fasciati dagli stivaletti di pelle sul comodino. -Farti da badante è una rottura di coglioni, però pensavo peggio. Credevo fossi uno stupido, ma non sei cosí male.-

Uri si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito. -Lieto di sentirtelo dire. Ti confesso che nei primi giorni in cui abbiamo imparato a conoscerci avevo paura di addormentarmi, perchè pensavo aspettassi il momento giusto per uccidermi.-

-Non montarti la testa, biondino. Ci sono ancora dei momenti in cui contemplo l'idea di toglierti di mezzo. Il tuo carattere accondiscendente mi fa salire i nervi.-

-Già, abbiamo delle personalità opposte. Io sono "troppo accondiscendente", mentre tu sei impulsivo e violento. Abbiamo un tratto in comune, però.-

-E sarebbe?-

-Quando ci affezioniamo ad una persona, siamo leali e la proteggiamo a qualsiasi costo.-

 

 

L'assassino richiuse stancamente la porta dell' appartamento con una pedata, incurante del fatto che potesse provocare un frastuono. Si appoggiò contro il muro di pietra dell'ingresso e sospirò, poi chiuse gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì, una figura minuta e vestita di beige lo stava fissando, gli occhi di un colore simile ad un fiume in piena che lo scrutavano a mo' di rimprovero. -Come si chiamava?-chiese.

L'altro sbuffò. -La prossima volta, chiederò alle mie vittime nome, cognome, età e professione prima di ucciderle, va bene? Ma che domande fai, Uri?-rispose quasi con disprezzo Kenny.

-È la terza volta in un mese che torni con l'impermeabile imbrattato di sangue, Kenny. Non puoi uccidere qualcuno soltanto perché ti senti nervoso o non ti va a genio!-

-Io non tolgo la vita per stronzate del genere. Io la faccio pagare solo a chi lo merita.-

-E chi sei tu per decidere chi deve vivere o morire?-

Kenny si tolse l'impermeabile e lo lanciò per terra in segno di frustrazione. -Stai tranquillo, questo tizio meritava davvero di essere fatto fuori. Non hai il diritto di rimproverarmi, d'altronde sono la tua guardia del corpo. E indovina cosa rientra nelle  mansioni di una guardia? Uccidere.-

Il Re abbassò lo sguardo per un breve attimo. -Non fingere con me, ho capito che non hai fatto quello che hai fatto per un insulto o una brutta azione rivolta a te...-sospirò. -Non devi uccidere per motivi stupidi, Kenny.- Alzò la testa e gli sorrise, per poi alzarsi in punta di piedi e spostargli una ciocca di capelli castani ribelli dal viso.

Normalmente, per riflesso, Kenny avrebbe reagito con violenza ad un tocco del genere, tuttavia non riuscì a muovere un muscolo, quasi incantato dal viso dai tratti vagamente androgini del Re.

-Non posso leggere la tua mente, ma posso intuire perché hai agito in questo modo. Non farlo più, Kenny.-

Il più alto non seppe cosa dire. Aveva sempre pensato di essere il più forte di tutti ed inavvicinabile, eppure in quel momento capì che si sbagliava di grosso.

Tra i due il più forte era Uri, il quale non si era mai lasciato sopraffare dall' immenso fardello che era costretto a portare sulle spalle e non aveva permesso alla rabbia di prendere il sopravvento anche nei momenti più drammatici.

-Non puoi chiedere ad un mostro di cambiare la propria natura. L'unica cosa in cui sono bravo è uccidere, quindi non chiedermi di cambiare il mio modo di essere, mi è letteralmente impossibile. Se non approvi il mio operato, allora mandami via, oppure friggimi con i tuoi poteri. Non sono un moccioso del cazzo, me la cavo egregiamente da solo.-

-Io...non potrei mai mandarti via-mormorò il vero Re delle Mura. -Non ti ho chiesto di cambiare, ma di controllarti. Tu non sei un mostro, Kenny, non più di quanto lo sia io. Hai tolto la vita a molti anche per motivi futili, é vero, però anch'io ho commesso atti orribili. Le loro forme sono differenti, ma i nostri spiriti sono entrambi macchiati dei peccati che abbiamo commesso. Ti prego, non autocommiserarti, perché per me l'opinione che hai di te stesso non rispecchia affatto il tuo vero io.-

-Perchè tieni così tanto alla mia opinione? Noi non siamo amici, siamo soltanto due persone costrette a collabora....-Non ebbe il tempo di completare la frase, perché le labbra carnose di Uri cozzarono contro le sue, sottili e bollenti.

Non respinse quel contatto inaspettato, anzi, approfittò del lieve tremore delle sottili dita del Re, che avevano stretto le sue mani callose, per ribaltare le posizioni e bloccarlo contro il muro.

Fu un bacio rude, pieno di sentimenti repressi e passione, che infuocò ogni singola cellula dei loro corpi. Le loro lingue sembravano cercarsie danzare all'unisono, in preda ad un affannato bisogno di contatto, come a voler cercare un porto sicuro a cui aggrapparsi in caso di necessità. Mordicchiò le labbra del biondo, invitanti e simili al colore dei petali di ciliegio, delicati e profumati al contempo.

Uri gli cinse il collo con le braccia, e mentre si beava del piacevole calore che pian piano andava espandendosi in tutto il corpo, gli passò le dita tra i lisci capelli castani.

-Kenny...-ansimò quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato.

Per tutta risposta, l'altro emise un ringhio strozzato e si precipitò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, adesso rosse per le attenzioni ricevute. Stavolta, il bacio fu ancora più aspro ed intimo. Si trattava di una vera e propria lotta per la supremazia, in cui l'uno voleva prevalere sull'altro senza avere la minima intenzione di perdere.

Alla fine, Uri si arrese e si lasciò divorare dal sentimento della sua guardia del corpo, il quale lo attirò a sè e approfondì il bacio.

Dopo quella che sembró un'eternità, si staccarono, le guance rosse e il fiatone per la mancanza di ossigeno.

-Per te non sono un semplice amico. Non è vero, Uri?-borbottò Kenny.

-Perdonami. Non...non so cosa mi è preso. Di..dimentica quello che abbiamo fatto, d'accordo?-

-Non mi va di dimenticarlo. Lo farei di nuovo, ma ahimè, risulterei un rammollito. Anni ed anni per costruirmi una cattiva reputazione, e tu mandi tutto a puttane in un attimo!-

Ed Uri scoppiò a ridere.

 

 

-Che seccatura! Smettila di leggere, è tardi!-sbuffó Kenny, mentre fissava intensamente il Re delle Mura sfogliare le pagine di un libro dalla copertina marrone.

-È da meno di mezz'ora che siamo a letto, Kenny-rispose distrattamente il biondo. -Dammi altri cinque minuti, e ti prometto che mi metteró presto sotto le coperte.-

-E va bene! E va bene!-

Aspettó impazientemente lo scadere del tempo girandosi e rigirandosi tra le lenzuola, ma dopo dieci minuti Uri non dava segno di voler posare il volume che sorreggeva con la mano sinistra.

-Oi, ti decidi o no a chiudere quel libro? Qui c'é qualcuno che vorrebbe dormire, Sua Maestà.-

L'altro si limitò a fare un mezzo sorrisino e finse di non dargli retta.

-Uri, giuro che se non spegni quella candela prendo la pistola e sparo contro lo stoppino!-

Kenny trovava rilassante guardare il biondo leggere al lume di candela, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere terrorizzato da quell'innocua luce:stare al buio lo faceva sentire forte, invincibile, mentre il chiarore lo rendeva vulnerabile, incapace di nascondere i crimini che aveva commesso e i suoi veri sentimenti. Si sentiva spogliato persino dell'anima, e odiava mostrare il vero se stesso a quel modo. Nel corso degli anni era riuscito a costruire una corazza impenetrabile, si sarebbe sentito tradito dalla sua stessa essenza se si fosse mostrato fragile facilmente.

-Hai per caso paura che Rod entri di soppiatto e ti veda con una postura rilassata?-scherzò il sovrano.

Come sempre, aveva centrato il problema.

-Kenny Ackerman non ha paura di niente, Uri, ricordatelo.-

-Farò finta di crederci, cosí ti sentirai più tranquillo.- Detto ciò, il più basso spense la fiamma della candela con un soffio e si accoccolò contro il petto nudo della sua guardia.

Confortati da quel semplice abbraccio, entrambi si sentivano protetti.

 

 

Il sole picchiava forte, ma Uri non sembrava affatto turbato dall'afa. Stava lí, seduto su un tronco caduto in mezzo all'erba e riparato dalle fronde di un albero vicino a rimirare il fiume che gli si profilava davanti, meraviglioso con la sua acqua cristallina che dava l'impressione di essere del colore dell'arcobaleno a causa del riverbero dei raggi solari.

Nel frattempo, Kenny vegliava su di lui. A primo acchito, sembrava fosse perfettamente a suo agio e non infastidito dalla calura di quella giornata estiva; in realtá, malediceva internamente Uri e il suo attaccamento per quel luogo. Pensava che almeno nei giorni più caldi il Re avrebbe avuto pietà di lui e sarebbe rimasto in casa, e invece no!

Di norma si sarebbe lamentato della sua egoisticità, ma dopo ciò che era accaduto quella mattina non se la sentiva di inferire. Rispettò il silenzio che si era creato, poichè sapeva che Uri si sarebbe sfogato se ne avesse avuto voglia. Infatti, il biondo dopo pochi minuti si schiarí la gola e gli si avvicinò. -Voglio un bene dell'anima a mio fratello, ma alcune volte si comporta in una maniera talmente bizzarra da risultare incomprensibile! Come si è permesso a definirti "il cane della famiglia Reiss"?!-

-Non m'importa niente delle cazzate che spara Rod sul mio conto! Piuttosto, se non la smette di chiamarti "strambo", giuro che non potrei rispondere delle mie azioni.-

Uri gli rivolse uno sguardo divertito. -Tu non sopporti Rod e basta. Anche se si limita a stare immobile, riesci a trovare sempre qualcosa di cui lamentarti ed escogiti piani su piani per fargliela pagare.-

-Forse hai ragione.-

Il biondo prese fiato per dire qualcosa, ma una fitta alla tempia lo fece sussultare e lo costrinse a poggiarsi una mano sulla fronte. Immediatamente, Kenny si precipitò da lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. -Combatti i ricordi non tuoi, non lasciare che vincano! Prendi un respiro profondo e rilassati, Uri. Sei sempre riuscito a respingerli, e ci riuscirai anche oggi.-

Uri seguí le istruzioni della sua guardia, e, come previsto, la crisi passò velocemente. -È incredibile, sei l'unico che riesce a tirarmi fuori dalla spirale di pensieri dei miei predecessori-constatò stancamente. Poi, quando l'altro si sedette accanto a lui, ne approfittò per poggiare la testa contro la sua imponente spalla e chiudere gli occhi.

Kenny, dopo un attimo di incertezza, prese a scompigliargli quella zazzera di capelli biondi e sottili. Gli accarezzó con un dito la parte di collo scoperta, proprio in corrispondenza della giugulare.

Se il sé stesso del passato si fosse trovato al suo posto, avrebbe immediatamente affondato una lama in quell'esatto, fragile punto del corpo, approfittando della tranquillità della sua vittima e dei muscoli rilassati; aveva agito nell'ombra un infinito numero di volte, ormai avrebbe potuto compiere quel gesto meccanico ad occhi chiusi.

Invece, si limitó a provare un moto di tenerezza quando Uri rabbrividì a quel tocco, leggero come una piuma.

Entrambi si erano rassegnati alle parole di Rod, perché egli aveva ragione:gli amici non si comportavano a quel modo. Dei semplici amici non condividevano baci sulle labbra, non dormivano abbracciati nello stesso letto, non si scambiavano frasi di conforto celando significati nascosti e più profondi tra le righe, non si sfioravano a vicenda lembi di pelle nuda. Semplicemente, avevano imparato ad accettare la loro particolare relazione, ed andava bene cosí. Insieme si sentivano completi, non si curavano dei pettegolezzi sul loro conto, non erano importanti.

 

 

Anni dopo, Kenny ed Uri si ritrovarono nello stesso identico posto, nel medesimo giorno estivo.

Stavolta, erano i loro aspetti ad essere cambiati rispetto all'ambiente aperto in cui si trovavano, ma era sopratutto il tipo di silenzio che intercorreva tra loro ad essere differente.

Kenny, ormai con una barbetta che incorniciava il suo volto perennemente giovane ad indicare l'avanzamento dell'età, stava in piedi accanto ad Uri, seduto ricurvo sul tronco che aveva ascoltato tante, troppe conversazioni nei nostalgici tempi addietro. Un bastone giaceva ai suoi piedi, divenuto un ausilio indispensabile nell'ultimo periodo.

-Non rimarrò in questo mondo ancora per molto, chiunque può capirlo.-

Kenny avrebbe voluto dare voce ai suoi pensieri, urlare tutto quello che pensava sul sovrano che aveva accanto, ma non ci riuscí. Forse una forza superiore gli impediva di parlare, oppure il suo carattere schivo e tagliente non gli permetteva di mostrarsi debole per auto-difesa.

-E cosí anche i mostri non hanno speranza contro vecchiaia e malattia, eh?-domandò sarcasticamente. -Mi hai deluso.- Non voleva risultare tagliente, ma era sicuro che Uri avrebbe capito.

-Non è cosí. Il potere sará tramandato ai figli di Rod. Continuerò a vivere nei loro ricordi.-

Una fitta al petto fece tremare internamente il più alto. -Il potere verrá tramandato? Cosa...cosa significa?-

Il Re gli rivolse uno sguardo malinconico, eppure sulle sue labbra affiorò l'ombra di un sorriso. -Kenny...in un futuro non molto lontano, questo mondo dovrá finire. Durante il crepuscolo dell'umanitá, voglio creare un paradiso.- Si fermó ad osservare l'acqua e prese fiato, poi ricominciò a riflettere ad alta voce. -Tu credi nella violenza, giusto? È una realtà di questo mondo a cui è difficile sottrarsi. Tuttavia, cosa significa che noi, che non avevamo altra scelta se non distruggerci l'un l'altro, siamo diventati amici? É stata la violenza, oppure un destino ben delineato a permetterci di incrociare le nostre strade?-

-Ah...non lo so. So benissimo, però, che se quella fottuta mano enorme non mi avesse acciuffato, io mi sarei vendicato. E questo molto prima di diventare "amici".- Mise di proposito enfasi sull'ultima parola per suscitare una reazione nel biondo. Infatti, Uri colse il riferimento e i suoi muscoli del viso si distesero.

-Un destino ineluttabile. Anche allora crederò...in quel miracolo.-

 

 

-Sta finendo sul serio in questa maniera?-domandó Kenny incredulo, osservando l'imponente struttura che si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi.

-Esatto.-

Si trovavano in un boschetto isolato, nel mezzo del quale si trovava un unico edificio: la chiesa della famiglia Reiss. Dall'esterno, sembrava un semplice luogo di culto, ma al suo interno si accedeva ad un'enorme cappella sotterranea, che si diceva fosse stata costruita dal Primo Re in persona grazie ai suoi poteri da gigante.

Quel giorno, il clima era temperato e il sole splendeva, ma l'umore di Kenny era cupo, proprio come l'impressione che dava da lontano il sole semi-nascosto dalle alte guglie della chiesa.

Era arrivato il giorno da egli tanto temuto.

Uri se ne sarebbe andato per sempre, e non poteva far niente al riguardo.

-Io entro con te, non posso stare qui-propose.

Il Re seguì con la coda dell'occhio i movimenti di Rod, il quale li stava osservando distrattamente da lontano. -Ho parlato con mio fratello, e ho deciso che l'opzione migliore é non farti assistere alla cerimonia. È brutale, non voglio che tu...- Prima che potesse concludere la frase, Kenny lo interruppe bruscamente.

-Cosa stai blaterando?! Non hai il diritto di decidere al posto mio! Io scenderò in quella dannatissima cappella, che tu lo voglia o no!-

-Ascolta, Kenny. So che sei abituato alla vista del sangue e tutto, ma la cerimonia che avverrá tra poco non ha niente a che fare con quello che immagini. Non voglio che tu assista, consideralo come il mio ultimo desiderio. Per favore, accontentami solo per questa volta.-

-Lo capisci che tua nipote ti ingoierá e noi due non potremo più vederci, nè tantomeno parlarci? Cazzo, Uri, cerca di metterti nei miei panni per un attimo!-

A nulla servirono quelle parole, il vero Re delle Mura fu irremovibile. -Sono felice di passare le memorie a Freida cosicché da togliermi il fardello che porto da tredici anni, ma tu mi stai rendendo il compito così difficile!-

Abbracció la sua guardia del corpo di slancio, cingendogli la vita con le sue sottili braccia e lasciandosi sfuggire un unico, piccolo singhiozzo. -Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, Kenny. Sei stata l'unica persona a pensare che la mia esistenza fosse umana e che mi ha trattato come se non fossi letteralmente un mostro. Per certi versi, sei stato perfino più comprensivo e amabile di Rod.-

-Hai posto fine alla persecuzione degli Ackerman. Ti eri avvicinato al tuo sogno di creare un paradiso, sappilo- disse Kenny, ricambiando la stretta e carezzandogli i capelli biondi.

Rimasero in quella posizione fino allo scoccare della fatidica ora, e ne approfittarono per scambiarsi silenziosamente ogni frase non detta per pudore o semplice ingenuitá. Ricordarono ogni singolo momento vissuto durante quegli anni, avvolti da una coltre di serenitá e passione, ma anche di preoccupazione e screzi.

Si erano amati, non c'era motivo di urlarlo ai quattro venti.

Loro sapevano, e questo bastava.

-Quando incontrerai mia nipote, guardala negli occhi- pispigliò Uri contro il petto di Kenny. -Se lo farai, mi rivedrai ogni volta che desideri. Noi rimarremo in vita anche se non saró più qui fisicamente, te lo prometto.-

Con queste parole, si sciolse dall'abbraccio e si incamminò con Rod al seguito verso le porte spalancate della chiesa, senza guardarsi indietro.

-Uri...-Kenny osservó le figure dei fratelli Reiss allontanarsi e venire inghiottiti dalla struttura, la vista offuscata da lacrime trattenute a stento.

A un certo punto, non riuscì più a trattenersi, e si abbassó il cappello tanto quanto bastava per celare il suo viso da occhi indiscreti.

Anche se era riuscito a nasconderla per anni, la sua parte umana si impossessò della sua anima con prepotenza, e lui la lasció libera di vagare.

 

 

Nel momento in cui lo sguardo di Freida si posó su di lui, comprese il senso delle parole di Uri. Lo vide negli occhi della ragazzina, divenuta il ricettacolo di centinaia di vite che pulsavano all'interno delle sue orbite ed osservavano il mondo. Rivide il suo viso, dapprima giovane e poi solcato da rughe che lo rendevano ancora più affascinante. Rivide quel paio di occhi azzurri che aveva imparato a decifrare col tempo, simili al colore del cielo in una giornata estiva o all'acqua del fiume illuminata dai raggi solari. E ancora, rivide il suo corpo snello e tenace, i gesti delicati che compiva e la gentilezza in ogni sua parola e movimento. Rivide le sue labbra, smaniose di essere baciate, ed ebbe una fitta al cuore.

Sorrise malinconicamente al pensiero del suo Re, chiedendosi se un rifiuto come lui, Kenny Ackerman, avrebbe mai potuto vedere ció che descriveva Uri quando si trovavano in riva al fiume.

 

 

 

 

Ritornó alla realtá, consapevole che la sua ora era giunta.

Avvertì dei passi che si avvicinavano con cautela, lo schiocco di un dito che si accostava al grilletto di un fucile in caso di necessitá.

-Oi, Kenny.-

Aprì un occhio e vide suo nipote Levi osservarlo con un'espressione triste in volto. Spiegó al ragazzo che tanto aveva voluto bene chi era davvero per Kuchel e gli porse con le ultime energie che gli rimanevano la scatola contenente il siero per trasformarsi in giganti.

Poi, si lasció trasportare da una forza superiore che lo richiamava a sè, con lo sguardo fisso su Levi e un'immagine del suo Re che sorrideva. Si sentiva bene.

"Ci vediamo presto, Uri."

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono liberamente ispirata al manga ho inserito alcuni dialoghi del capitolo 69 per la stesura di questa os, che ha impiegato ben tre settimane del mio tempo.  
> La Kenuri é la mia unica OTP di Aot insieme alla Ereri, e spero che con la terza stagione questa sfiga/ship venga apprezzata un po’ di più.


End file.
